French Princesses
by PrincessMelody1297
Summary: Nina and the girls are princesses of France. Goes from the girls to marriage and a certain couple has a baby. French words are in here, translation is there as well


French Princess

**Intro: In another part of Europe 4 girls named Nina, Mara, Amber and Patricia. They were French Princess**

Maid: Can I get you something, your highness?

Nina: Oui, Pouvez-vous envoyer à Fabian à ma pièce?

(Yes, Can you send Fabian to my room?)

Maid: Of course Princess.

Nina: Attendez, quel est votre nom? (Wait, what is your name?)

Maid: Freya my lady.

**Freya left to get Fabian and Nina started brushing her hair when Fabian came in. **

Nina: Hey.

Fabian: Hi. Did you miss me?

**Fabian walked up and hugged Nina from behind.**

Nina: Yes. I wanted to see you. How are the asking things in French?

Fabian: Terrible. I have to look up words on my computer.

Nina: Say something to me.

Fabian: Les chats sentent comme le brouillard.

**Nina flopped back on her bed and laughed. Fabian joined her.**

Fabian: What did I say?

Nina: You said Cats smell like fog.

Fabian: What? I might need lessons.

Nina: I'll teach you. I'm fluent in French.

Fabian: Say that whole sentence to me in French.

Nina: Je vous enseignerai. Je suis coulant dans le français.

Fabian: I want to learn from you. Tonight, right?

Nina: Yeah. Now leave, I have to change and meet Myra for horse riding.

Fabian: Right before you go, give me a kiss?

**Nina and Fabian stared at each other and leaned in and kissed. Then Fabian got up and helped Nina up and he left. Nina sighed and drew her bath and washed herself and dressed in black riding jeans and a white shirt and put a red jacket over it. She put on her black boots and walked out. She met Myra at the stables and they greeted each other in French.**

Nina: Salut Myra!

Myra: Bonjour Princesse Nina.

**Nina got her horse, Selena, and got on. Myra got on her horse, Jack, and taught Nina how to jump over obstacles and how to jump over a 5 foot tall pole. When Nina was finished, she got off and led Selena to the water bucket and let her drink. Myra rode over and got down and said.**

Myra: Vous étiez magnifiques. Vous pourriez être mieux que moi.

(You were wonderful. You might be better than me.)

Nina: Remerciements. Puis-je partir? J'ai des conférences avec (le Frisson) les princes?

(Thanks. May I leave? I have conferences with (Shudders) princes?)

Myra: Oui et bonne chance.

**Nina put Selena away and left for her room. She changed into a gold and blue dress and gold heels. She brushed her hair and left for the throne room. She hated conferences but was glad Fabian and her friends were there. Before the conferences began, Nina would tell Fabian not to worry. He would smile and be calm. But there would be one prince who was obnoxious and horrible and Nina would see Fabian place his hand on his sword's hilt ready to pull it out. When she got to the doors, she instructed the guards to open the door.**

Nina: Ouvrez les portes.

**They opened the doors and Nina walked in. She walked over to her friends and said to Fabian.**

Nina: Will you be calm?

Fabian: As long as there are not any princes that will hurt or intimidate you.

**Nina smiled and kissed him. Then she went over and sat on her throne. **

Nina: Faites intervenir le premier prince.

(Bring in the first prince.)

**8 princes later**

**After a few princes that were duds, one came in and Nina could tell that this was a bad one. He held her hand too tight and he kissed her hand too long and he kept making eye contact at her chest. She didn't like him and he said some mean things that only she could hear.**

Prince: Je pourrais le plaisir vous même si j'ai été ivre à l'os.

(I could pleasure you even if I was drunk to the bone.)

Nina: Vous êtes dégoûtants! Merci pour votre temps mais je ne crois pas que vous soyez mon type.

(You are disgusting! Thank you for your time but I don't think you are my type.)

**After all the conferences, Nina was tired and as the door closed she slumped in her throne and her crown slumped on her face. Fabian got up and said in his best French.**

Fabian: Excusez-moi la Princesse Nina mais puis-je m'approcher de vous pour le confort ?

(Excuse me Princess Nina but may I approach you for comfort?)

Nina: Vous pouvez. Votre français s'est amélioré un peu.

(You may. Your French has improved.)

**Fabian walked up and helped Nina up and hugged her. **

Nina: Thank you. You're always there for me.

Fabian: It's what I do.

**After a few weeks, Nina helped Fabian with his French and he had a surprise for her. He was going to propose to her. He grabbed his ring and his piece of paper and left his room. Before he entered her chambers, he stuffed the ring box in his pocket and then he walked in. During the lesson he said in his mind, he was going to do it. **

Nina: Say something we learned in French and then in English.

**Fabian closed his eyes and said.**

Fabian: Nina, je vous aime et j'ai voulu vous demander cela pendant quelque temps maintenant. Vous marierez-vous avec moi?

(Nina, I love you and I wanted to ask you this for a while now. Will you marry me?)

**Nina was shocked and looked at Fabian. Then she smiled and hugged him. She felt him pick her up.**

Nina: Yes! I will marry you!

**Fabian kissed her and then he spun her around. Then he put her down and pulled the ring out and put it on her finger. The next day was when Nina had to announce it. She said everything in French.**

Nina: J'ai une annonce pour faire... Je me marie avec monsieur Fabian Rutter et espère le faire le prince! Quelqu'un objecte-t-il?

(I have an announcement to make...I am getting married to Sir Fabian Rutter and hope to make him prince! Does anyone object?)

**No one objected and then voices rang out and said.**

Voices:Vive la Princesse et le Prince pour être! Vive la Princesse Nina et Vive bientôt être le Prince Fabian.

(Long Live the Queen and King to be! Long Live soon to be Queen Nina and Long Live soon to be King Fabian.)

**Nina smiled and held Fabian's hand. Then there was an engagement party. Freya helped Nina with her hair. She had it braided in a bun style and wrapped it around and stuck it to her hair by pinning. Then she placed Nina's crown on her hair and said.**

Freya: You wonderful lady Nina.

Nina: Thank you Freya. Shouldn't you be getting ready?

Freya: Oh no. Maids don't usually join the royals and upper class for anything except hunting.

Nina: Well when I am queen that is all going to change starting tonight. All maids and servants must be ready for the party. Go and spread the word.

**Freya left to go spread the word and Fabian came in. Nina smiled as Fabian looked at her. She was wearing a red dress with golden lining and she wore gold sandals and light makeup. She picked up a little of her dress and walked over. The fabric swerved and Nina stopped in front of Fabian. She let go of her dress.**

Nina: How do I look?

Fabian: Beautiful like a queen. You're my queen.

**Nina wrapped her arms around his neck and they touched foreheads. Then Fabian said.**

Fabian: We should get out there.

**They separated and held hands and walked out. They arrived at the ballroom doors. The doors were opened and Nina and Fabian stopped. Her parents turned with drinks in their hands and Nina's mother saluted and said raising her drink.**

Queen: To my daughter, Lady Nina and Sir Fabian.

Voices: À Lady Nina et à monsieur Fabian.

(To Lady Nina and Sir Fabian)

**Nina and Fabian walked down the stairs and the king and queen walked over. **

Queen: Prenez le grand soin de son Fabian. Protégez-la toujours et ne permettez jamais-elle d'aller.

(Take great care of her Fabian. Always protect her and never let her go.)

Fabian: Je jure votre majesté, je ne ferai jamais mal à Nina. Je l'aime. Vous avez mon mot.

(I swear your majesty, I will never hurt Nina. I love her. You have my word.)

Queen: Bon. (Good)

Fabian: Nina, would you like to dance?

Nina: Yes.

**Fabian and Nina excused their selves and went to the dance floor. Fabian and Nina danced close, never wanting to let go. Nina loved Fabian and Fabian loved Nina. Fabian twirled Nina and brought her close to his chest that she placed her hands on his chest and he wrapped his around her waist. Nina placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. But the moment was ruined by a blast and a loud boom. The king, queen, Nina and Fabian went out to the balcony and saw a big cannonball launcher. It stopped and 3 people rode up on horses. One was a King and his son and daughter. The King and Queen and Nina and Fabian and their friends went in the throne room. The king and his son and daughter walked in and bowed.**

King Franklin (Nina's dad): Why are you here King Ben?

King Ben: Join us in a war. We hardly have the resources or enough people.

King Franklin: I'm sorry but we hardly have enough people as it is. We are celebrating my oldest daughter's engagement. We cannot send our people to war so quickly.

King Ben: Submit or face our wrath.

King Franklin: No.

King Ben: Votre fille la plus vieille regarde un peu de jeunes pour se marier. Puis-je suggérer mon fils, le Prince Kyle Ils sont tous les deux le même âge?

(Your oldest daughter looks a bit young to marry. May I suggest my son, Prince Kyle? They are both the same age.)

King Franklin: Nina has already accepted to her courtier. I cannot change her decision and she will not change her decision.  
King Ben: Fine. But don't come crying to us when you are attacked.

King Ben and his family left and King Franklin exhaled and rubbed his eyes. Nina looked at her father with concern. Her mother rubbed her husband's arm.

Nina: Le père, sont vous bien? Recevrai-je l'infirmier royal?

(Papa, are you okay? Shall I get the royal nurse?)

King Franklin: No. I'm fine. I'm fine, Nina. Let us go back to the ball.

**Everyone got up and went back to the ball. But the next day, they dealt with the issue in the war room.**

Nina: What if we move 50 men to the west and 30 in the forest and 10 archers in the trees and they can take out half the army?

King Franklin: That'll only leave 400 in the front and 70 in the east and 100 of the archers.

Fabian: How about 30 men charge and 25 in the forest and 8 archers but equipped with 5x the arrows. That way you have more men in all sections.

King Franklin: That's a good idea.

Nina: Idée Brillante Fabes. Que pensez-vous la Maman? (Brilliant idea, Fabes. What do you think Mama?)

Queen Mary: I think it's a wonderful idea and it should work.

Fabian: Let's try putting it on the board.

**Fabian picked up a few and counted and put them each on the board. It looked right and King Franklin and Nina and the queen nodded.**

King Franklin: It's perfect. I'll send it through the general.

The king and queen left and Nina said.

Nina: Vous êtes stupéfiants. La maman et le Père vous aiment. Vous aidez même avec la lutte que je vois comme brave. (You are amazing. Mama and Papa love you. You're even helping with the fight which I see as brave.)

Fabian: Really? I guess that's what I call making an impression.

Nina snaked her arms around Fabian's neck and Fabian put his hands on her waist. They leaned in and kissed. Nina then hugged him and they separated. Then the king and queen came back in and after King Franklin came in he said.

King Franklin: The general passed it and we're going with the plan if we are attacked.

**But then King Franklin coughed a terrible cough. Nina and the queen were concerned. Fabian said.**

Fabian: Are you okay?

King Franklin: Yes. Yes.

Nina: Papa you are not fine. I'm getting the royal nurse.

**Nina ran out and Fabian followed her and she got Carlota to see her father. Carlota checked the king and said.**

Carlota: He must rest. The king is 69 years old. At his age, anymore anger or upset emotion could set his heart in a critical stage.

Nina: Meaning?

Carlota: He could have a heart attack and die. Keep watch over him and make sure no stress comes to him.

Fabian: Thank you.

**Nina and Fabian and the queen went in the room and the queen went over and hugged her husband. Fabian held Nina's hand and they walked over to the other side.**

King Franklin: Nina.

**King Franklin stroked his daughter's cheek. Tears streamed down her face and King Franklin said.**

King Franklin: Don't cry. I will be fine.

Nina: (Mad) But you're not fine. You've had this feeling and cough for a week. You've had your whole family worried. (Crying) I just don't want you to die daddy.

**Nina dropped on her knees and cried. King Franklin touched her head. Then Patricia, Mara and Amber came in and went over to their father. He said.**

King Franklin: Remember when you all were little and we would cuddle while your mother sang. Do you want to sing the lullaby?

Nina and the girls cleared their throats and sang.

Girls: All of my life and the things that we've been thinking and the truth in your eyes shows love that never dies and on this day father my best friend all we can give you my heart is true. All that we're feeling all that we needed hold me forever soon we'll be one carry us home.

**Then weeks later, King Franklin was treated but Carlota told the royal family that he only 1 hour to live. King Franklin wanted to speak to Nina and Fabian.**

King Franklin: Nina, come closer.

**Nina let go of Fabian's hand and sat down next to her lying King Franklin on his bed.**

Nina: Yes daddy?

King Franklin: I want you to be the strongest queen you can be and take lessons from your mother because you must take your place as Queen next to Fabian who I accept as King.

Nina: Papa-

King Franklin: I want you to do that. Promise me that you will be strong and fair and just.

Nina: (Cries) I promise Papa.

King Franklin: Good. Fabian, come here.

**Fabian came over and placed one hand on Nina's back.**

King Franklin: Fabian, take good care of Nina. When I die, she will need you more than ever. I want you to be a good king and be fair but strong. Protect my kingdom and watch over my other daughters.

Fabian: I will.

**Then King Franklin coughed and then closed his eyes and died. Nina gasped and Fabian turned her to his chest and she cried. Fabian looked at the dead king and said.**

Fabian: (Whispers) Good bye dad.

**Nina hugged Fabian and he helped her up and she wiped her eyes. Then they left. Everyone went in and the queen cried. Mara, Amber and Patricia went over and cried and comforted their mother. Fabian took Nina to the sitting room and gave her some water.**

Nina: I can't believe that he's gone.

Fabian: I'm so sorry.

Nina: It's not your fault. Besides, he's in a better place and we have to arrange a funeral.

Fabian went over and hugged his fiancé. She cried on his shoulder.

Fabian: It's okay to cry.

**Fabian held her and stroked her hair and slowly moved her side to side without moving his feet. Nina closed her eyes and moved some hair behind her ear and sniffled. Then Mara, Amber, Patricia and the queen came in and Nina hugged them. Then Eddie, Jerome and Alfie came in and hugged their girls. The next day, the whole kingdom was sad and even in the castle things were glum. At 4:00, the funeral started and then they put King Franklin's body laid next to his father. Nina cried silent tears and hugged Fabian from the side. She didn't want to let go of him. He put his head on her's and covered her up with his cape. Then it started to rain and then the funeral was over and everyone went to dry off and change and had a family meeting in the sitting room. The queen said.**

Queen: Nina, in a month you will have your queen lessons and they're like your princess lessons. Fabian, you will be learning how to be king from Nina's uncle Roland.

**The queen left and Amber said.**

Amber: Mama must be really upset. I can't blame her.

Mara: Do you think Papa will be happy where he is?

Nina: Yes. But we must carry on. There are plenty of things to do like the wedding and the coronation and the other things.

**In exactly 4 months, the castle and kingdom got over King Franklin's death and today was an important day; Nina and Fabian were going to be crowned the new King and Queen. Nina put on a light yellow ballroom dress with tulle layers. She curled her hair and put her veil on. Her wedding was on the same day and it would be part of the coronation. She smiled and then she heard horns and she walked in. She looked over at her mother who was happy. Nina walked up to Fabian and they faced each other. After the wedding came the coronation. After both Nina and Fabian swore and promised, the queen came up and placed a gold tiara on Nina's head and smiled and took a gold crown and put it on Fabian's head. The whole kingdom rejoiced and cheered and held a party. Nina and Fabian smiled. She loved everything. She strolled out with Fabian to the beach. She took off her heels and lifted her dress so she could walk.**

Fabian: Are you okay? You've hardly been happy for the past 2 months.

Nina: I just wish my father was here. He would have loved to see me get married and become queen.

**Fabian stopped and turned Nina and held her shoulders. He looked in her eyes and she looked into his.**

Fabian: You know more than I that he wished that he was here. But he's still with you. He's right in your heart next to me.

Nina: How did you feel toward him?

Fabian: Like he was my own father.

Nina: Really?

Fabian: Yes.

**Nina smiled and hugged Fabian. Then they went back to the party. A few months later, Nina came back from riding when Mara came up and said with tears in her eyes.**

Nina: Mara, what's wrong?

Mara: N-Nina. Come quick. It's Fabian.

**Nina led her horse over and lifted her skirts just a little and ran with Mara. They approached Fabian and Nina's bedchambers. Fabian coughed and looked over at Nina. She lifted her skirt and ran over. She had tears down her eyes.**

Nina: What happened?

Nurse: He was out practicing when he was shot with an arrow. It hit him in the shoulder and hit nothing major.

Nina: Thank god.

Fabian: (Whispers) N-Nina?

Nurse: Be careful of the time you talk Sire.

**The nurse walked away and all Nina choked out was.**

Nina: Thank you.

**The nurse nodded and left. Nina turned back to her husband and held his hand.**

Nina: Hi sweetheart.

Fabian: (Raspy) Hi.

**Fabian cleared his throat and smiled.**

Nina: How are you feeling?

Fabian: A little better.

**Fabian tried to sit up but Nina pushed him back down.**

Nina: No. I'll come to you.

**Fabian lied back down and Nina walked over and kicked her shoes off and lied on the bed. Fabian put his arm around her. She sighed.**

Nina: Better?

Fabian: *Closes his eyes then opens them* Much better.

Nina: Anything that I could do to make you feel better?

Fabian: Help me with my shirt? It's suffocating.

**Nina helped Fabian take his shirt off and she blushed and smiled. Fabian had a six-pack. Then she helped Fabian lie back and she lied on his chest. Then they fell asleep. 3 hours later, Amber knocked and came in.**

Amber: Hey Neens, time to –Woah.

**Nina was asleep in front of Fabian and he had his arms wrapped around her. Amber shrugged and backed out and closed the door. She would just tell the council that Nina and Fabian couldn't make it. She fixed her crown and walked in. Everyone was quiet.**

Amber: Sorry that I was late. King Fabian and Queen Nina won't be able to make it but me and Sir Alfie will take over.

Councilman 1: That seems fair since in absence you are the second oldest.

**The meeting lasted for 2 more hours and then everyone left. Amber looked at her fiancé and rubbed her temples.**

Amber: I have such a headache that if Victoria Beckham saw me now she'd scream.

Alfie: Do you want to retire to the bedroom then?

Amber: Yes please.

**Alfie picked Amber up and carried her to their bedroom where they slept in each other's arms. In Fabian and Nina's room, Nina woke up and yawned. She looked around and saw Fabian still asleep. She got up and kissed his cheek and put her shoes on. Fabian stirred and opened his eyes. Nina turned and walked over and kneeled down. She stroked his hair and said.**

Nina: Hello.

Fabian: Going somewhere?

Nina: Yes. I have to go check on things and you have to stay here til I get back. Mara will be by to give you your medicine.

Fabian: Okay.

**Nina pecked him on the lips and left. She smiled and walked toward the throne room. She saw Amber and Mara.**

Nina: Hey girls.

Mara: We were worried about you. You didn't show up for the council meeting and Amber and Alfie had to take over.

Nina: Sorry. I fell asleep.

Amber: How's Fabian?

Nina: Good. Mara, don't forget that Fabian needs his medicine.

Mara: Got it.

**The girls talked and then Mara left. Nina walked around the garden and then she went back to her and Fabian's bedroom. Fabian was sitting on a chair on the balcony and reading a book. Nina walked up and knocked. Fabian looked up.**

Fabian: Hey.

Nina: Shouldn't you be in bed?

Fabian: I wanted some fresh air. Come sit.

**Nina walked out and sat next to Fabian on the chair and he put his arm around her. He looked at her and moved some of his hair back.**

Nina: You need a haircut.

Fabian: Never.

Nina: Yes.

Fabian: No. I like my hair. So do you.

Nina: Fine. *Breaths out heavily*

Fabian: Why do you look so stressed?

Nina: Work. Traveling. Stuff.

Fabian: I bet that I can make you feel better.

Nina: (Happy) how will you do that?

**Fabian leaned in and kissed Nina with such a passion that she leaned in more. They took their passion to their bed and spent that time together. The next morning, Nina and Fabian woke up and smiled.**

Nina: You were right.

Fabian: I told you my queen.

**Then they got ready and went down for breakfast. Then after breakfast, Fabian and Nina went on a walk, holding hands when Nina felt suddenly nauseous. She shook it off and then she brought up Fabian's birthday.**

Nina: So your birthday is in 3 weeks. Are you excited?

Fabian: If you are there to celebrate, then yes.

Nina: Of course.

**They watched the clouds and laughed at funny moments but Nina felt more nauseous and got up and ran to a bush and threw up. Fabian rubbed her back and then she spit and stood back up.**

Fabian: We better get back to the castle. I'll carry you.

Nina: N-No. You hardly can- can.

**Nina threw up again and Fabian said.**

Fabian: I don't care. I'm carrying you in.

**Fabian picked Nina up and put her in a chair on the balcony. He sat next to her.**

Fabian: Maybe the sea air will help you with your nausea.

Nina: Thanks. Mhm, the air feels nice.

Fabian: I love how the sun shines behind you.

**Nina blushed and then Fabian held her hand.**

**While Fabian was getting ready for his birthday, 2 weeks ago, Nina found out that she was pregnant for a month. She was going to tell Fabian through a gift. She wore a dark blue dress with a halter top bodice and a long A- line skirt. She smiled and put her butterfly clip in her hair and put her ruby necklace on. Then she left and met the others in the large family room and Fabian smiled. After eating, it was time to open presents. After the others Nina picked up a small box and gave it to him. Fabian opened it and lifted the box. He saw a baby onesie.**

Fabian: Nina, what is it?

Nina: A great surprise. Fabian, we're having a great addition to our family.

Fabian: Meaning?

Nina: We're having a baby.

**Everyone erupted in cheers and claps. Fabian stood up and hugged his wife. He felt tears run down his face.**

Fabian: (Crying) I feel so happy.

Nina: I know. Happy birthday Fabian.

Fabian: Thank you. (Looks at her) So what are we having?

Nina: I don't know yet. I'll tell you when I find out.

**Fabian and the others partied and then everyone went to bed. The only people up were Fabian and Nina. Fabian looked at the onesie.**

Fabian: I can't believe it. You have a person growing inside you.

Nina: I know. Soon, we'll be holding a little baby and watching it grow up.

**Fabian kissed Nina. She moaned and said.**

Nina: I love you Fabian.

Fabian: I love you too.

**Nina and Fabian had their time and then they went to sleep. In the morning, Nina woke up nauseous and went to puke. She took some ginger tea for the rest of the day so she could stop the nausea. Nina would sit or stand on the balcony to breath. She rubbed her belly. Over the months, Nina grew big and mean. But one day, Nina was just reading when in the night, she was attacked. Joy came and cut her and punched her in her stomach. Nina felt pain and Joy left. But the guards grabbed her and took her away. Fabian and the others arrived and Nina was leaking. Everyone knew what that meant. Nina had lost the baby. Fabian hugged his paining wife. Jerome called a doctor and Fabian lifted Nina onto the bed. The doctor checked Nina's stomach. He shook his head and said.**

Doctor: I'm sorry my queen. You have lost your child.

Nina gasped and cried. Fabian cried with her.

Nina: No. No. NO! This isn't happening! This is just a sick dream.

Doctor: It's not. I'm sorry.

**Nina accepted it and sobbed and so did the girls. Nina couldn't believe that this was happening. Eddie assured Fabian that everything was fine. Fabian shook him off and ran out. He went to the dungeons. The guards let him in. Joy was tied to a chair.**

Fabian: How dare you attack the queen?

Joy: Look at you. You're king now. What a surprise.

Fabian: Don't toy with me. Why did you do it?

Joy: I didn't do it on purpose. Father made me. He said he would kill my fiancé if I didn't kill the new heir. I swear Fabian. I love Nina like a sister. I'm over you. I just love Chad so much.

**Joy broke down. Fabian softened his glare and touched her shoulder. He said in a calm voice.**

Fabian: That's so horrible. I'll order a talk with your father. He won't go unpunished. You are free to go. But you have to tell Nina.

Joy: Thank you.

**Fabian let Joy go and she went to the weeping Queen's room. Fabian came in with Joy.**

Fabian: Before anyone yells, just listen.

Joy: I didn't mean to kill the baby Nina. My father threatened to kill Chad. I had no choice. I'm so sorry.

Nina: It's okay. I believe you.

**Joy ran over and hugged Nina. They both cried in each other's shoulder. Joy said.**

Joy: I swear that this will never happen again.

Nina: It's okay. I'm going to miss him.

**Nina explained that she was going to have a son. Fabian was mad and sent a letter to King Ben. After he sent it, he broke down and cried. He sobbed out his frustration. The next morning, Nina woke up in pain. She remembered last night and got up. Her belly was flat. She was no longer with child. She sighed sadly and walked to breakfast when she saw Fabian asleep with his head on the table. She smiled and walked in. She woke him up.**

Fabian: Hey Nina.

Nina: Hi.

**Nina sat on Fabian's lap and put her arms around his neck.**

Fabian: Are you okay?

Nina: To some degree. I'll be fine.

Fabian: Come here.

**Nina hugged Fabian and he kissed her forehead.**

Fabian: We could try again.

Nina: That would be nice. How about in 2 weeks?

Fabian: (Smiles) there's the Neens that I know and love so much.

**Nina smiled and kissed Fabian with much of a passion. Fabian smiled and so did Nina. Then they went to breakfast. The others smiled when Nina smiled. She relaxed and ate. She laughed and talked with the others. They were glad that she was happy. But then a messenger came in to send Fabian a message. It was King Ben. He took the letter. The messenger bowed and left. Everyone wanted to know what it said.**

Amber: What is it?

Fabian: I requested a talk with King Ben. (Reads letter) _**Dear, Young King Fabian sorry to hear of your child's passing. It is to my apologies. I am waiting in your throne room for our talk.**_

**Fabian crumpled up the letter and dropped it on the table.**

Jerome: Not good then.

Fabian: Disrespectful pig. He's being sarcastic about Nina losing the baby. I gotta go.

Fabian got up and kissed Nina's cheek. He stroked her cheek and she held onto it.

Nina: Be calm. Don't hurt him.

Fabian: I will. Love you.

Nina: Love you.

**Fabian left and the others continued to eat. Then Nina left and went into a room. It was going to be the baby's nursery. She walked in and looked around. The painting on the wall was of Nina and their family. She chuckled and smiled. Tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away. She calmed down and pulled a straight face and walked out. She walked past the throne door to see Fabian straining to stay calm while talking to King Ben. She listened to the conversation.**

King Ben: Obviously, you can't handle a woman like Queen Nina. Just send her over if you get tired of her.

King Fabian: That's not going to happen. As if I give my wife to a pig like you.

King Ben: Pig? I'm not the one who can't produce an heir without something happening. My son is perfect for her.

King Fabian: Never. I'm done talking. Guards! Escort King Ben to his carriage.

**King Ben was mad and left out. Nina walked in and ran over to Fabian. She rubbed his arm. He looked up and hugged her.**

Nina: I heard.

Fabian: I'm sorry.

Nina: I'm fine.

Fabian: You wouldn't leave me, right?

Nina: No. I love you. I don't care if we don't have a child. We have all of our life to do it. I just want to spend my life with you.

Fabian: You are such inspiration.

**Fabian leaned in and kissed Nina. She kissed back. 2 weeks later, it was Nina and Fabian's anniversary. Fabian grabbed Nina and they started making out. Both moaned in the moment. Fabian wrapped his arms around Nina's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. Soon he was lying on top of her. Fabian broke the kiss.**

Fabian: Wait. Are you ready for this? I mean to get pregnant again?

Nina: Yes. I'm ready.

Fabian: Okay.

**Fabian and Nina enjoyed their moment together and Fabian kissed Nina with plenty of kisses. He went in her to repeat the whole process and Nina loved every minute of it. The next morning, Nina woke up with dizziness. She got out of bed and tried to get to the balcony. She hit a vase and dropped on the floor. Fabian heard a noise and saw Nina groaning on the floor and clutching her stomach. He scrambled out of bed.**

Fabian: Love! Are you alright? Nina?

Nina: I don't feel so great.

**Fabian picked Nina up and carried her to the nurse. She checked Nina and then the same doctor she had before came and checked.**

Doctor: Looks like the kingdom will have another heir.

Nina: Really!

Fabian: This is amazing.

Doctor: Congratulations your majesties.

**Nina and Fabian left and ran to find the others. They found them relaxing in the common room. It was a rainy day but it was about to get better.**

Nina: We have some news.

Jerome: That you'll kill me?

Fabian: No. Better.

Amber: A puppy?

Nina: No.

Eddie: Your anniversary party gifts?

Fabian: No. Nina, just tell them.

Nina: I'm pregnant again!

Amber: Congrats Again!

Patricia: We'll have to protect this one.

Fabian: Yes. But we won't crowd you.

Nina: Promise?

Eddie: Promise.

Fabian: Promise.

Nina: Okay then.

Jerome: Bets? Bets anyone?

Amber: 2 euros for a girl.

Alfie: 5 euros for a boy.

Mara: 10 euros for a boy.

Everyone looked at her and gasped. Mara never gambled.

Mara: What? This stays in the family. I don't gamble in public.

**9 months later, 12:00 am**

**Nina and Fabian were just sleeping when Nina felt pain. She woke up and felt wetness and more pain. She groaned and moaned. Fabian woke up and looked at her. She looked at him.**

Nina: Fabian, it's time.

**Fabian called for nursemaids and then dressed in a tunic and bottoms. He gripped his wife's hand. But then he was told to leave. He kissed Nina's head one more time and said.**

Fabian: Be strong my dear.

**Nina just nodded and Fabian left. The guys were in another room. Fabian was biting his nails and pacing back and forth. Eddie got annoyed.**

Eddie: Stop doing that! That's getting annoying.

Fabian stopped.

Fabian: Sorry. I'm just worried. What if she doesn't make it? I can't lose her.

Jerome: You won't. Nina's strong and she has been for the past months. What makes you think she's going to give up now?

**In the bedroom**

**Nina was groaning and moaning. She had to be strong for Fabian, for the kingdom, for her family and for the baby.**

Nursemaid 1: My queen, it would be fine to scream if you need to. It's not safe for you to hold in the pain.

**Nina understood and with the first contraction, her screaming began.**

Nina: AHHHHHHHH! OHHH!

**Her hair was in a messy bun and she was in so much pain. She thought about her future with the child. She would be raising it, playing with it, watching it grow. Watch it play with Fabian. Fabian. Fabian. Just thinking of his name gave her hope. The next contraction came and Nina yelped and screamed so loud that it sounded out through the castle and the room where the guys were.**

**The waiting room**

Fabian heard it and got worried. He breathed out and paced gripping his hair. Alfie cringed at the sound. Jerome was covering his ears and Eddie was trying to stay calm. Fabian sat down and tried to stay calm.

**The bedroom**

Nursemaid 2: Okay my queen. When I tell you to, I want you to push that best you can.

Nina: O-okay.

**2 minutes went by and then it started.**

Nursemaid 2: Now!

**Nina pushed as hard as she could and groaned and moaned and screamed. She was put her strength in these pushes. She wanted her baby out.**

**Hours later, 2:00 am**

**Nina had been pushing for hours and then the nursemaid said.**

Nursemaid 1: The head is out my queen. Now all we need is 3 big pushes and it should be out.

**Nina pushed with all of her might and screamed with every contraction that surged through her body. Her head fell back on the pillows and she was sweating. She felt that she couldn't go on. So she asked Freya to go get Fabian. Freya ran out and ran to the room where the guys were. Fabian was still awake and pacing. The other guys woke up at the sound of the door.**

Jerome: Freya?

**Fabian looked up and said.**

Fabian: Is she okay?

Freya: Yes. But King Fabian is needed in the bedroom for Queen Nina feels she cannot go on to birthing the baby.

Alfie, Jerome and Eddie: NO!

Fabian: I'm coming.

**Fabian followed Freya and they ran to the room. Fabian opened the door and walked over and gripped Nina's hand. He pushed some of her hair back and smiled.**

Fabian: I'm here love.

**Nina looked over and smiled. But tears fell down her face.**

Nina: I can't do it Fabian. It hurts so much. There's so much pain.

Fabian: I can't imagine but you can do it. You have to.

**Nina nodded and Fabian kissed her lips and then he sat next to her in a chair and she pushed and gripped his hand. She pushed with all her might. Around 3:00 am, a shrill cry rang out. Nina gasped and cried and laughed. Fabian kissed her head and held her. The nurse cut the cord and cleaned off the baby. Then she passed the child off to Nina and Nina checked and saw it was a boy. She laughed and Fabian looked at his son's face with a smile. Fabian held him while the nursemaids were helping Nina change and they changed the sheets and Nina got back in bed. Fabian got in with her.**

Nina: What do we name him?

Fabian: How about Nicholas?

Nina: Prince Nicholas. I like it. It has a nice ring to it.

**Fabian smiled and held his son. Everyone came in and the guys hugged Nina carefully and the girls said hi to Nicholas.**

Amber: He's so cute.

Mara: Hi Nicholas.

**The next week**

**Nina woke up and saw Fabian still asleep. She went over to her son. Her own son Prince Nicholas Rutter. She smiled as he woke up from his quiet slumber. She picked him up and started to breastfeed him. When she was done, Nina fixed her dress and then she put Nicholas on her right shoulder and burped him. When he was finished, she just put him back in his crib to sleep. She looked around and got back in bed with Fabian and placed his arm around her. She smiled as she thought about her new life and everything that happened so far. She was Queen, she got married, and she had a son. Her son, her little bundle of joy that would fulfill her life forever. She felt Fabian move. She closed her eyes and slept.**

**Hours later**

**Fabian woke up to Nina sleeping with her head on his chest. She had a smile on her face. He smiled and shifted. Then he got up quietly, letting Nina rest, and he dressed and had to go to check on things for the ceremony. Nicholas was a week now and had to be shown to the people.**


End file.
